Podría ser asi
by AleRabanito
Summary: Todo ha acabado y con ello la guerra, pero quizas sea un buen inicio para una nueva historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer**: Personajes totalmente de J. K. Rowling

* * *

><p><em>Podría ser así<em>

Los reflejos del sol golpearon directamente sus párpados impidiendo que siguiera durmiendo, aun le sorprendía que pudiese haber dormido después de lo que había pasado hace tan solo unas horas, las imágenes, los sentimientos, el temor llego de golpe, pero hubo algo que dilato completamente sus pupilas apenas abiertas.

El beso, el beso que le había dado a su mejor amigo, de la manera en que le correspondió, pero eso no era nada ahora, su cuerpo comenzó a reclamar el agotamiento de meses pero sobre todo un peso en particular sobre su cintura.

Se concentro en los sonidos que desprendía aquella habitación, y encontró una respiración mas, que rozaba levemente su espalda.

Giro muy despacio, y no era por temor era por la emoción contenida, al terminar de girar encontró esa melena roja que tantos suspiros le arrebataba, se acerco un poco mas retirando cuidadosamente la sabanas que ligeramente cubrían su rostro.

No había sido un sueño, aquella noche sobraban palabras, pero solo una determino todo "Quédate conmigo esta noche" para que ella cayera enternecida por su mirada. Comprendía la necesidad de afecto y compañía, su hermano había muerto, una parte importante de el la habían arrebatado dolorosamente.

Encontró rastros de aquellas lagrimas silenciosas, que ella había removido la mayoría de la noche, sus párpados rojos e hinchados solo le traían recuerdos, por una parte sentía que sus susurros llenos de amor y cariño no eran lo suficiente para calmar el dolor, pero sus manos aferradas a ella la debilitaban, la hacían vulnerable, como si su carácter se enterneciera ante su presencia.

Permaneció en silencio contemplándolo, cuando el despertara la magia armoniosa desaparecería entre preguntas, dudas y cuestionamientos, no mentira al decir que tenia miedo a que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, Ron tenia muchas razones para haber correspondido ese beso, de igual manera el hecho de que le pidiera que se quedase con el.

Eran amigos, y ese termino la destruía, pero ahora ya no importaba, estaba al filo de un precipicio, si Ron no correspondía sus sentimientos ella permanecería hasta el funeral y después de marcharía en busca de sus padres, seria una buena oportunidad para darse espacio y pensar las cosas. Después vendrían los silencios incómodos y seguramente ella tendría que alejarse un poco hasta que los sentimientos perecieran... pero a quien engañaba había tratado de matar esos sentimientos por 4 años, quizás lejos de el todo podría silenciar todo eso, pero lo soportaría, soportaría estar lejos de el. Ahora mas que nunca sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, ese beso le había gritado lo mucho que lo amaba, si antes se sentía perdida ahora sabia que lo estaba.

Un deseo estremecedor le irradiaba su cabello, quería acariciarlo de la misma manera en que lo había hecho hace unas horas, y sus labios... se mordió el labio para calmar todo aquello.

Suspiro por ultima vez al notar los párpados de Ron moverse, su brazo quemaba y tambaleaba a su corazón. Noto como esos dos pequeños océanos se abrían para encontrarse con su mirada clavada en el.

Se quedaron viendo unos pequeños segundo cuando las sensación lo atacaron, todo lo del día anterior estaba viniendo a su mente, pero paro en ese beso, ese beso que había soñado por años y había sido mejor, luego vino lo de Fred y de cómo Hermione lo había consolado, sus caricias, su susurros dulces, y ahora la tenia en frente y de inmediato se percato de su brazo sobre su cintura, esa cintura que lo volvía loco.

Se percato de la situación los dos en silencio, debía actuar rápido antes de que Hermione saltara de la cama y empezara con cosas de moral de esto esta mal o inventara cualquier tipo de pretexto para evitar este silencio, "incomodo" aunque verla a los ojos de esa manera tan intensa se le hacia maravilloso.

Ella se levanto para quedar sentada, el la imito en silencio, era momento de sacar su Gryffindor, pero mas haya de eso debía sacar sus sentimientos por el pero sobre todo por ella.

Se acerco un poco tomando cariñosamente su barbilla para que girara su rostro y lo mirara, comenzó a cortar la distancia para detenerse en el filo de sus labios, quería saber si lo rechazaría, si el beso que le había dado no había sido un impulso, pero ella estaba absorta, la acción la había tomado desprevenida.

Se deleito de su aliento y cercanía y en el punto de sentir que en cualquier momento le estallaría el corazón en emociones, destruyo toda distancia posible.

La primera vez había sido una carga de emociones impulsivas queriendo salir, ahora no, ahora solo era un beso lento, suave, dulce, donde se aprendían a conocer , donde se deleitaban de los labios de otro, donde no había nadie intentándolos matar, solo eran ellos, dos diciéndose lo que sentían era una muestra tan simple y humana.

Ron se separo a pocos centímetro de su boca, sin abrir los ojos y le susurro.

-No se porque me besaste, pero ahora no puedo parar de hacerlo-su voz ronca y dulce alteraron mas a Hermione quien se separo para mirarla a los ojos y comprobar de que no era un sueño.

-Ron, yo

-Solo dime que sientes lo mismo que yo-la interrumpió.

-Ese es el problema...no se lo que sientes-Ron hizo una pequeña sonrisa era el momento para decirle todo.-lo de anoche fue tan confuso.

-Yo-suspiro avergonzado-yo te quiero, pero no como Harry lo hace, te quiero mas haya de cómo un amigo...estoy enamorado de ti-Hermione lo miraba con los ojos abiertos.-no te lo había dicho antes porque no tenia ninguna esperanza que sintieras lo mismo por mi, porque el fantasma de Víctor me abrumaba, y me moría de celos, el era una estrella de Quidditch y yo era simplemente yo-el bajo la mirada para tomar una bocanada de aire-pero lo que paso anoche, luego el beso, me dio miedo morir sin decírtelo, se que pido mucho al esperar que me correspondas, pero necesito que seas sincera conmigo.

-yo también estoy enamorada de ti, desde hace tanto tiempo-acaricio su mejilla-y era yo la que creía que no te fijarías en mi-el frunció en ceño- después de todo soy una "sabelotodo insufrible" "Sangre sucia".

-No pase 7 años defendiéndote de eso para que pienses que yo lo pienso-junto su frente con la de ella-lo que siento por ti rebasa todo eso y no te miento al decir que quiero estar contigo, a pesar de lo que la gente quiera creer o de que esto esta mal que para nada lo esta.-ahora el acariciaba su mejilla-quiero que seamos novios y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-No planeaba decir no-contesto con una sonrisa, mientras el eliminaba de nuevo la distancia, Hermione se separo a los pocos segundos-¿no crees que es muy pronto?

-Creo que ya esperamos lo suficiente-se volvió a acercar.

-Me refiero a tu familia, a lo que paso con Fred-acaricio su cabello rojo cuando sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Si es por eso creo que es el mejor momento, Hermione en este momento te necesito mas que nunca-le contesto sincero apoderándola con la mirada-siento que voy a caer si no estas-Ella lo abrazo-pero esto es entre los dos y si no te sientes cómoda lo entiendo.

-No quería ser inoportuna eso es todo, pero para serte sincera yo también te necesito mas que nunca-el la abrazo mas fuerte.-será mejor que bajemos antes que se pregunten donde estamos.

Bajaron a la sala común encontrándola sola.

-¿Dónde estará Ginny?-pregunto Ron preocupado-espero que este con Harry-Hermione volteo incrédula y el lo noto-lo vi sufrir por mi hermana, y ella por el, y si mi ella a de querer a alguien me alegra que sea el... pero mas vale que no la vuelva a hacer sufrir porque-Hermione aprovecho para tomar su rostro y depositar un beso callándolo.

-Harry la ama, y Ginny igual, no le hará daño, lo vi noche enteras viendo el mapa del merodeador para asegurarse que estuviera bien-el hundió el rostro en su cuello y suspiro-Vamos seguramente todos ya están en el comedor-el asintió. Tomo su mano guiándola a la salida.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya estoy entre dejarlo así o continuar de ustedes depende...<strong>

Ale V. AleRabanito


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer**: No soy rowling pero me robare su cerebro algo dia de estos...(no es verdad)

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 2: Entiendelo de una buena vez<em>

Pasillos terriblemente dañados, bloques de paredes por todos lados, pero eso no era absolutamente nada comparado con lo que ahora pasaba, sus manos entrelazadas desprendían sentimientos y emociones indescriptibles, irradiaban cierta tranquilidad pero impaciencia de alguna manera, y entre tanta desgracia podía admirarse esa felicidad que palpitaba al mismo ritmo de cada latido.

No era por ser cursi ni aparentar lo que no era, pero irradiaban cierto calor, y no era morbosidad, era un calor que trasmitía calidez pero sobre todo esperanza, había demasiados muertos, demasiadas tragedias, pero era hermoso alzar la vista y encontrarlos sostenidos uno del otro a trabes de un contacto pequeño pero significativo.

Ron alzo la vista y encontró a su familia reunida, en silencio sepulcral, algunos alumnos de Hogwarts, maestros pero su vista no buscaba eso, buscaba a Harry y no había rastro de el. Suspiro decepcionado y un tanto molesto, sabia que se sentiría culpable, y que huía de ellos por lo de Fred, miro a George y lo encontró sin movimiento alguno, a el le habían arrancado una parte pero a George le había arrancado la mitad de su ser.

Hermione apretó su mano trayéndolo a la realidad, se miraron en silencio, ella trataba de leer sus pensamientos en esa mirada invisible, de alguna manera el momento era extraño, pero que importaba, estuvieron a punto de morir y no solo una vez, y habían imaginado tanto esto, que lo raro se convertía en realidad, en un hoy, y a pesar de que fuera una difícil expresarse la situación viajaba bien.

Un ruido altero el silencio, los dos miraron a las mesas y encontraron a Ginny levantada, con esa mirada decidida tan cacterizada en ella, y con una firme decisión se dirigió a la salida, pasando por un lado de ellos.

Ron la detuvo del brazo arrancándole una mirada de extrañeza.

-Se siente culpable...bórrale esa idea-le hablo con su voz en un hilo. Ginny solo sonrió de manera difícil a causa del cansancio, después salió de ahí veloz asia lo que quedaba de jardines.-Nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

No iba mentir con lo que le costaba, pero cerro los ojos y se dejo guiar por lo que sentía, depositándole un beso en la mejilla. Actos tan bizarros hace tan solo unas horas, emociones tan lejanas, pero ahora llenaban el alma, o lo que quedaba de ella.

-Y en cierto modo me alegro...aunque no era la manera en que lo quería.-contesto guiándolo a las mesas.

Dolor, dolor, dolor ¿Por qué era eso lo único que podía dar? ¿Por qué era tan difícil mantener a las personas que amaba vivas? Odiaba ese sentimiento y mas el deseo irradiante de imaginar si ellos no lo hubieran amado o querido quizás vivirían, cuantas personas tuvo que marcar, a cuantas tubo que destruir emocionalmente...¡Todo a terminado! ¡¿Entonces porque duele tanto? ¿Por qué se siente mas hundido que antes? ¿Por qué no murió con Voldemort? Tomo su cabello con fuerza y sollozo una vez mas.

¿Cómo viviría ahora? Después de tanto dolor, ese dolor que deseaba desaparecer, y ahora solo incrementaba ferozmente. Ardía, quemaba, simplemente se consumía lenta e interminablemente.

Pero como un toque fresco sanando un poco el dolor le trasmitió ese olor, después esas manos, esos sollozos conjuntos, no había necesidad de descifrar quien era. Su cuerpo conocía tan perfectamente el detalle de la sensación de la presencia de aquella pelirroja ¿cómo podría mirarla?

-¿Harry?-su voz hizo temblar completamente su cuerpo débil y herido-te lo suplico mírame-la petición ardió profundamente su garganta quiera romperse a llorar, y refugiarse en sus pequeños y fino brazos, llorar por todo, sacar todo, sabia que solo ella conseguiría sanar casa una de esas heridas que le consumían el alma.

Giro y débilmente la miro, a los pocos segundo bajo la mirada, avergonzado. Su cuerpo tambaleaba, no había dormido, ni comido, en casi 3 días. Ella alzo la mano y acaricio su mejilla, borrando lagrimas, sangre, sudor ¿Por qué tanto había tenido que pasar?

-¿Por qué te siente culpable?-le pregunto suavemente y con una pizca entera de dolor-Nadie murió por tu culpa...murieron por la idea de libertad-Harry sollozo fuertemente-mírame-volvió a pedir y ahora a ella se le humedecían lo ojos.

-¡No puedo!-le dijo con los dientes apretados y resistiendo las ganas de quebrarse ahí-El me quería a mi, no a ellos...¡Niégame que no te duele lo de Fred!...porque a mi me esta matando-apretaba los puños con ira-Yo los involucre en esto ¡Demonios!.

Ginny se quebró, no solo por su dolor si no por el de el, no podía verlo así, sufriendo herido, sea cerco sin ninguna clase de miedo y hundió su rostro en su cuello sus manos en su pecho y lloro, temblando descontroladamente.

No pasaron mas de 3 segundo cuando Harry la apretaba firmemente contra su cuerpo, mas que su necesidad propia de desahogarse era la necesidad de calmar el dolor que había implantado en ella, y ese era el que mas le dolía.

-Eres un idiota-escucho entre sus sollozos descontrolados-primero te haces el muerto y ahora el culpable...¿Qué buscas Harry Potter? ¿No ves que esto me mata?-Harry no tenia palabras-tu indiferencia y lejanía me están destruyendo...te necesito entiéndelo de una buena vez.-pidió exigente y adolorida.

Harry la separo de el y tomo su rostro entre sus manos intentando borrar las lagrimas, la miro penetrante buscando cierta hueya de mentira en sus palabras, pero solo veía sinceridad y una amor que curaba

-Te amo Ginny-lo pronuncio lento y forzado-Pero odio hacerte daño, y es lo único que he hecho desde que me integraste a tu vida-junto su frente junto a la de ella-no puedo hacerlo, ya no me quedan fuerzas para soportar lastimarte mas.

-Entonces no te alejes-pidió ya casi sin rastro de sollozos y llanto-quédate, solo quédate-salió como un susurro, por ella ya había eliminado casi toda la distancia entre sus labios-Entiende que te amo Harry, siempre a ti-el consumió toda la distancia sobrante para ahora besar los labios de Ginny.

Y fue al fin que las lagrimas cayeron lijeras, y llevándose el dolor, la pena, el odio, la angustia...Por que solo Ginebra Potter podía curarlo, solo ella podía regresarlo, no era algo nuevo...ya era un hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooo! Me inspire mortalmente...lo que hace la ultima película, hubo gente que me pidio Harry y Ginny y yo dije por que no?<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado, fue extraño...pero logre conectarme...creo?**

**Que opinan? Espero les haya gustado, nos veremos luego con otro.**

Ale V. AleRabanito


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3: solo necesitaba cerrar mis ojos y verte ahí_

Era la quita vez que resoplaba mirando el techo, las manos temblaban y sudaban descontroladamente, ¿Y como debía sentirse? Asistiría al funeral de su hermano, paso sus manos grandes por ese cabello rojizo despeinándose mas de lo que ya estaba, tenia por lo menos 5 minutos sentado en la sala comun y seguía resoplando incontrolablemente.

Irradiaba incontrolable el deseo de llorar, el pecho se le suprimía y sentía que no podía respirar, sus fuerzas se estaban destrozando, hundió su rostro en sus manos y el primer sollozo salió. Permaneció ahí intentando calmar todo aquello, intentando dominar las lagrimas que ya se asomaban por sus ojos. Pero unas suaves manos esparciendo dulces caricias sobre su cabello, tranquilizaron esa inestabilidad, para después inspirar ese perfume y darse cuenta que no estaba solo, que estaba ella ahí, mas que dándole fuerzas le daba amor, amor que lo mantenía.

Retiro las manos de su rostro para perderse en esa mirada, y descubrir que la sinceridad de ellos al compartir todo el sentimiento. Ella estaba frente a el de cuclillas. Hermione comenzó a peinar su cabello, que el mismo había despotricado por todos lados, mirándolo dulcemente y con un pequeña sonrisa.

-Sabes que estoy aquí-susurro pasando su mano hacia la mejilla de Ron-no tienes que pasar por esto solo, por que entiéndelo Ron, no estas solo.

-Lo se, pero cuesta tanto-las lagrimas volvían a jugarle otra mala pasada-no se como-paro en seco descubriendo su voz dolida y quebrándose-lo necesito-dijo temblando y dejando las lagrimas escapar.

Hermione se levanto un poco y deposito un beso en su frente, cerrando los ojos intentando no quebrarse igual, necesitaba ser fuerte para el.

Ron dio un largo suspiro levantándose y ayudando a Hermione que llevaba un vestido negro, bastante lindo pensó el. La acerco a el abrazándola por la cintura y juntando su frente con la de ella.

-Duele demasiado-hablo al fin-pero contigo a mi lado duele menos-acaricio su nariz con la suya-no te separes de mi...temo perderme si no estas-Hermione oía con atención sus palabras, y como el día anterior se dejo llevar por sus emociones mas que por la maldita razón que ya estaba nublada.

Beso sus labios en una simple caricia, que tenia la intención de ser solo un casto beso, pero el capturo su boca, era una suplica de amor, que era fervientemente correspondida. No eran buenos en la cuestión de pasión, no aun, aprendían con paciencia sus ritmos, y cada vez era mas fácil descubrir el siguiente movimiento para convertirlo en mágico.

Una de sus manos se encontraba acariciando sus cabello, mientras la otra se recargaba en su pecho para no caer desplomada, todo era demasiado surrealista, se arrepintió del pensamiento tenían días besándose, era momento de creerlo Ronald Weasley estaba enamorado de ella y ella no podía estar mas feliz por la idea, y aunque odiaba la situación, también encontraba ese consuelo en sus labios, esa fuerza para sostenerle la mano, limpiar sus lagrimas, abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Soy demasiado egoísta-le susurro apenas se separo de ella-se que a ti también te duele-los ojos de ella tambalearon-llevas a un año soportando esto, y yo no me había parado a pensar el hecho de tus padres, ni el hecho de que conocías hace tanto a Fred, a Tonks, a Remus-Hermione bajo la mirada las lagrimas también comenzaban a traicionarla-y aquí al único que han consolado es a mi-levanto la barbilla de ella, quien junto con el lloraba-No lo guardes- ella comenzó a llorar pero el ya la estrechaba firmemente contra su pecho. Tomando respiraciones profundas para soportar sus sollozos que también ardían en el.

-No se que haría sin ti-hablo contra su pecho.

-Ahorrarte muchos corajes-contesto Ron arrancándole una sonrisa. Se separo para limpiar sus ojos-lagrimas...dolor-Hermione negó.

-Aunque no lo creas no cambiaria nada de eso-Ron abrió mucho los ojos-por que ahora a pesar de todo esto, me siento plenamente feliz-ella acortaba la distancia-y si tuviera la opción de enamorarme de alguien, mi decisión seguirías siendo tu-El termino con esa distancia apoderándose de nuevo de sus labios, sintiendo el corazón salirse, y deseaba sonreír a pesar del dolor que lo consumía, porque Hermione Granger era la única que podía hacerlo feliz en su día mas oscuro.

Anudaba su corbata, pero aun quedaba mal, suspiro cansado, se acomodo los lentes y volvió a desatar la corbata bastante furioso, pero no era por su mal entrenamiento con ellas si no por que iba al funeral de todos lo que murieron en la guerra, entre ellas tres personas sucumbían su corazón dolorosamente, pero uno de ellos confundía su mente y creaba la sensación de arrepentimiento.

Inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y se concentro en su reflejo en el espejo, cuando noto otra figura a su lado caminando lentamente hacía el.

-Si sigues así arrugaras la camisa-Ginny rompió el silencio-ven-el obedeció automáticamente.

Ginny anudaba su corbata y no pudo evitar sentir una sensación por toda la columna vertebral, al imaginarla atar su corbata a diario para ir a trabajar, despedirla con un beso, y ansiar el momento de regresar a casa junto a mas que seguro que la quería en su vida, cerca, amándola cada vez mas cada día, no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa que ella detectó inmediatamente.

-La ceremonia esta por empezar-le aviso, pero el pareció dudarlo-la gente ahí afuera no te ve como el culpable...te miran como un héroe Harry-el bajo la mirada.

-No me siento así-concluyo difícilmente.

-Y es normal, pero te esperan afuera-acariciaba su cabello-y yo te necesito a mi lado-el levanto la mirada al fin.

Se acerco brevemente a besar sus labio para después separarse y susurrarle muy cerca de ellos.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme todo lo paso, y no me refiero a la guerra Ginny...me refiero al haberte dejado tanto tiempo sola, debí haberte cuidado y no lo hice-acaricio su mejilla sin separarse de ella.

-Tenias que salvar al mundo-se apresuro Ginny-además me se cuidar sola-Harry rió.

-Eso lo se mejor que nadie, pero no justifica lo que hice...solo deseaba protegerte y siento que te expuse mas, y eso es lo que no me perdono.-la miraba profundamente.

-Me bastaba saber que estabas bien-contesto disfrutando de los arrumacos Harry.

-Yo no se como te pudiste fijar, en un tonto, bobo y ciego como yo-Ginny sonreía y eso le agradaba.

-Yo también me hice esa pregunta mucho tiempo...pero ahora me alegro haberlo hecho-lo beso delicadamente-ahora bajemos que nos esperan-el asintió y bajo junto a ella.

No iban a mentir odiaban estar ahí, odiaban ver esa lapida conmemorativa con tanto nombres, pero ninguno era de ellos, esa era la peor sensación. Hermione estuvo toda la ceremonia junto a Ron tomando su brazo y recargada en su hombro, notaba los largos respiros para soportarlo, de vez en cuando se miraban y tomaba su mano aprentandola, recordandole que esto lo harina juntos. Harry permaneció tomando la mano de Ginny y con la mirada baja, le costaba mas a que a nadie estar ahí, en especial por la Señora Weasley quien parecía la mas afectada abrazándose a George.

Por suerte todo paso rápido y con facilidad pudo esquivar a todas las personas que se acercaban a agradecer, o felicitar o peor aun a entrevistarlo. Hermione y Ron también escaparon pronto cuando los reporteros se les echaron encima.

-Va ser difícil después de todo-hablo Ron asomándose y observando la cantidad de reporteros.

-Pensé que te gustaba la fama-hablo Hermione quien se encontraba en un sillón observándolo.

El giro y la miro sonriente.

-Si, pero no de esta manera, no después de haberme batido en un guerra y por tener un record de "casi muero" en 7 años-se acerco a ella.- menos cuando mi hermano esta muerto, mi mejor amigo se siente morir, y por haber sido tan lento con la chica de mis sueños-se acuclillo en lo ultimo frente a ella.-si es por eso no me interesa realmente-tomo sus manos.

-Aunque ahora las chicas te van a perseguir incontrolablemente-Ron la miro con un pequeña sonrisa-si antes la tenia difícil ahora va ser mucho peor.

Se levanto un poco y la beso.

-Como que me persigas tu me basta-le arranco una sonrisa sincera. Lo acerco a ella para volverlo a besar, donde el aprovecho para recargar sus manos en el sillón.-¿te quedaras con nosotros?-Hermione suspiro desviado la mirada.

-Planeaba buscar a mis padres.-comento ella quitando un mechón rebelde de su cabello.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-ella negó.

-Tu familia te necesita Ron y...

-Pero tu también-la interrumpió acercándose mas su rostro a ella como un símbolo de apoyo-no quiero dejarte sola en esto.

-Me quedare una semana, mientras todo se calma y después veremos que haremos-el asintió conforme-mientras tanto no hablemos del tema-el volvió a asentir.-solo quiero esta rasi contigo-el volvio a hacercarse a recuperar cada segundo que perdio.

Seria una semana maravillosa penso mientras se dejaba inundar por su aroma y su cercania, pero sobre todo de sus besos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok he terminado...y la verdad es que esto es horrible...ok me explico tarde por que realmente me cuesta llegar a conectarme con los personajes así tan poderosamente, así que depuse de ver mil trescientos fan-mades de la pareja al fin comprendí lo que seguía. Admiro a las personas que se conectan tan fáciles con ellos, realmente soy su Fan!<strong>

**Espero les guste, y dejen Reviuw para continuarla, déjenme sus comentario sobre si lo que hago esta saliendo adecuadamente, o si ya caí en mi Apocalipsis (cursi) eso seria devastador, pero espero les haya encantado y esten satisfechos con la historia...Gracias por leerme**

_Ale V. AleRabanito_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Espero REVIUWS para saber si la continuo, ya que últimamente estoy repleta de cosas, y bueno quiero saber si debe tomarme tiempo para esta historia.**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 4: Tuve que escuchar para la respuesta encontrar<em>

Y por primera vez en casi un año, puse un pie sobre mi habitación, seguía igual que la ultima vez...es tonto lo se, digo tengo siete años yendo a Hogwarts y no pasar meses sin estar aquí, pero para confesar no sabia si volvería a entrar en ella.

Se quedo parado sobre el marco, contemplando todo aquello...suspiros, tenia días haciéndolos, eran una mezcla de tranquilidad, felicidad, dolor, melancolía, reproche, odio, rencor, amor...nunca se había sentido tan contradictorio en sus emociones, y era difícil encontrar el equilibrio al menos arrinconarse en una emoción.

-A decir verdad yo también extrañe estar aquí-Esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos situándose junto a el-bueno no será mi casa, pero la siento como tal.-Hermione también miraba atenta el cuarto.-Pero debo regresar a la que si lo es.

-Siempre ha sido tu casa-sentencio sin dejar de observar el cuarto.-y siempre lo será.

-Extraño a mis padres-ella dirigió su mirada a el-Y mas por que ellos no saben que tienen una hija, quiero recuperarlos-Ron miro el suelo para voltear hacia ella-no es mi intención dejarte solo con toda esta situación, pero estoy llegando a un punto de desesperación.

-No me mal entiendas, es solo que después de todo lo que paso y aun siendo yo quien los abandono, me he apegado mucho a los dos...en especial a ti-Hermione tomo aire profundo, recordando el tiempo.-pero respeto lo que necesitas hacer.

Hermione se acerco a refugiarse en sus brazos sin necesidad de mas palabras, había aun tanto dolor guardado que se liberaba poco a poco. Y el mejor antídoto era hundir su rostro en su pecho y aspirar ese aroma, mientras sus brazos la acercaban mas a el.

-Odio interrumpir el momento, pero mama me mando a buscarlos-Ginny les aviso mientras subía por Harry.

Bajaron lentos, últimamente sus movimientos eran así, parsimoniosos y nada audaces.

-Arthur insisto en que deberían ir a San Mungo, los tres-Ron y Hermione llegaron en ese momento.

-Molly no lo creo prudente, como están las cosas no-Respondió ayudando a poner la mesa.

-¿A que se refiere Señor Weasley?-pregunto Hermione acercándose a ello.

-En estos momentos el mundo mágico esta hecho un caos, sin mencionar que ustedes son la novedad del momento-Se acerco a la puerta-Con decirles que Kignley tubo que mandar un par de aurores a vigilar el área para que los reporteros no entren, pero las cartas no paran de llegar.

-¿Cartas?-Ron se sorprendió.

Molly se acerco a ellos depositando un gran paquete de cartas.

-Hay mas en el cobertizo-Hermione y Ron se sentaron en el sillón observando las cartas.

-La mayoría son para Harry...espera, esta es tuya Hermione-se la entrego.

Hermione deprisa la abrió sin maltratar el papel, cuando empezó a toser impresionada por las palabras. Ron la miro dudoso, así que Hermione comenzó a leer.

_Señorita Granger:_

_Es para mi un honor poder comunicarle mis mas grandes agradecimientos, debo explicar que si son falsos los rumores de que usted y el Joven Weasley hayan teniendo una clase de aventura pasajera por la falta de compañía en lo largo de su viaje, me encantaría invitarle un café, seguro notara mi compañía mucho mas grata y enriquecedora._

_Bill Fimeron_

-¿Una aventura pasajera?...¡Espera! ¿Acaso ese imbecil dijo que yo no era buena compañía?-Ron se salía de sus cabales.

-Es solo una carta, no le tomes tanta importancia...esa es para ti-apunto a una Carta que yacía en el suelo, rejuntándola y dándosela.

Ron la abrió pero el sin ninguna clase de modales ni miedo a romperla. La leyó sin mucho entusiasmo hasta que sus orejas se tornaron rojas, "mala señal" pensó Hermione. Viendo que Ron no lo leería, se la arrebato.

_Deseado Ron:_

_Espero alguna vez podamos juntarnos a algo mas que conversar, para brindarte verdadera compañía que no recibiste durante tu largo y solitario viaje. Eternamente tuya_

_Britany Willson_

-¿Verdadera compañía?-estaba bastante molesta.

-Es solo una carta-intento calmarla Ron con su mismo pretexto.

-Hablando de compañías-intervino la Señora Weasley-¿entre ustedes hay algo?-fue record la manera en que a los dos se les subió el color.

-¡Molly!-Arthur intervino.

-Seria algo bueno entre todo lo que sucede-A Hermione se le escapo una sonrisa.-Estoy harta de las malas noticias,-dijo enojada y regresando a la cocina.

-Seria bueno decirles-Ron susurro en el odio de Hermione-a mama le encantara la idea, además sospechan demasiado.-miraba atento a su padre que se hacia el que no escuchaba.

-Supongo que si, de igual manera Harry y Ginny lo saben y no somos muy discretos que digamos-A Ron se le escapo una sonrisa, Hermione bajo la mirada y encontró una carta la cual tomo rápidamente-son del ministerio.

Fue ahí donde El Señor Weasley se acerco.

-Son para brindarles el acceso a la academia de Aurores, sin necesidad de cursar el ultimo año en Hogwarts-le explico sentándose frente a ellos. Los dos tenían un poema de expresión-La cartas son para confirmación de la oferta.

Ron por supuesto que aceptaría, pero su mente reacciono rápido al sentir la compañía de Hermione, ella para nada aceptaría regresaría a Hogwarts, sin contestarle a su padre giro la mirada ella, quien la detecto. Ella asintió a sus supociones y levantándose del sillón se dirigió a la salida a perderse un poco.

El señor Weasley miro la escena en silencio suponiendo.

-Ella regresara hijo, y es lo correcto-ron lo miro un poco disgustado ya que era verdad-en todo caso dudo mucho que haya salido por temor a que te enfadaras, si no que ella debe pensar en regresar sin ustedes.

Ron se levanto y se dirigió en la misma dirección que ella.

-¿No intentaras acaso convencerme de que regresar es lo mejor para mi y para Harry?-le pregunto acercándose lentamente y dudando si tocarla o no.

-No lo es-Es lo desconcertó-Harry no podría poner un pie ahí adentro sin sentirse peor aun de lo que esta, y tu-ella rió sin ganas-odiabas eso, lo hacías para convertirte en auror, y se presento la oportunidad...¿Por qué habría de convencerlos?.-dijo sin mirarlo aun.

-Me gustaría convencerte de que no fueras, pero estaría haciendo lo mismo, y se que no deseas ser Auror-lentamente la fue rodeando con su brazos-Pero voy a extrañarte tanto.

-Podríamos vernos cada semana-ella respondió dejándose abrazar.

-Sabes que no será lo mismo, y ahora una manada de chicos te perseguiría y yo no podría partirle la cara a golpes...

-¡Ron!-se separo y lo golpeo en el brazo.

-Tengo miedo que te des cuenta de que hay mejores chicos, digo me descuido un minuto y cuando recuerdo que eres una chica, un famoso jugador de Quidditch ya esta detrás de ti, empiezo a salir con alguien, y el chico con mas manos que un pulpo te pretende, y eso pasaba cuando yo estaba pegado a ti, y ahora estarás sola y...

-Y pensando en ti, Ron no pase años aguantando nuestras peleas para que separarnos un tiempo y todo el amor se me desaparezca, y menos ahora que se que siente los mismo...en todo caso la preocupada debería ser yo-Ron alzo la ceja-las chicas se te ofrecerán y...no quiero pensar en eso-se separo mas de el.

-Se que soy medio bobo-ella rió-pero no voy a arruinar todo lo que ya tenemos, lo que no creí tener-la volvió a abrazar-así que disfrutemos esta semana, donde pueda tenerte solo para mi-se acerco lento a sus labios-no quiero pensar en nada mas que en ti-antes de que ella pudiese decir algo el se apodero de sus labios, sin ningún miedo a que los viesen, reporteros o sus padres...mejor aun si los veían los reporteros así se venían enterando todos los malditos idiotas que Hermione estaba con el y que no había planes de que eso cambiase.

* * *

><p><strong>Me tarde, la verdad he tenido horrores de cosas que hacer, espero le haya gustado.<strong>

**Ehm estoy en una indecisión, no se si continuarla...espero sus Reviuws a ver si la sigo para conseguirme tiempo para ella, o terminarla en el siguiente capi.**


End file.
